Shaman King Power of Spirit
by sketchcat
Summary: About a young chinese girl who want to enter the shaman king turn. but in order to she must conseal her identity and enter as a boy. she meets yoh and the others who are unawhere of her secret. its full of twists and comidy, when they find out shes a gir
1. Chapter 1

A girl watched as the plain descended, she had an almost board look on her face. Although to outsiders she looked like a boy, due to the fact her black hair was hidden back in a hat. Other features were she had silver piercing eyes and a read lick in her bangs.

"It looks as if we'll be landing in Japan soon." A voice pointed out. The girl looked up to see her guardian ghost leaning on the back of the seat.

"You sure are happy to be back in Japan Drake." The girl stated.

"Yes master Lei." Drake said with a smile. Lei paused and looked at him strangely.

"Drake if you're Japanese why is your name American?" Lei asked. Drake sweat dropped.

"Well because when you were little you couldn't pronounce my name and came up with Drake." Drake stated. Lei looked at him.

"I bet I could pronounce it now." Lei stated. Drake shook his head.

"Kuronni-soki ….. master." Drake stated and then after Lei gave him a blank stare sweat dropped.

"Kurohisoki." Lei said. Drake appeared in front of her holding her shoulders.

"No master but it was closer than your four year old self." He said sighing. Sudinly there was a jerk and the plane landed.

"Where there already?" Lei asked stunned that the ride was so short. Drake laughed at her comment.

"Well, lets go Drake." Lei stated grabbing her bag and a sword that was bundled up in cloth. She exited the plane into Tokyo international with Drake following close behind in his V.2 form. After two houres of complete boredom waiting for her last bag she stated,

"That stupid luggage turning thing…" she began speaking and cursing in Chinese.

Drake sweat dropped, " Master your slipping into Chinese again." He pointed out.

"Ehehe oops…. Ha ha, my bag! Get out of my way!" Lei stated pushing innocent by standers out of the way to get to her bag.

"I'm so sorry, please excuse my master." Drake said as he followed Lei through the crowd of people even though they could not see or here him.

"Master please wait up!" Drake called after her as they left the entrance to the air port behind.

"Come on Drake, getting slow in your old age?" She taunted as looked back.

"Wait, master look out!"

Suddenly Lei bumped into someone and fell flat on her ass as her hat fell to the ground. She looked up to see a young man with purple hair that seemed to be spiked in one place at the back of his head, gold eyes, and a slightly muscular figure wearing a black Chinese attire.

"Watch where your going you clumsy woman!" he said with a slight accent.

Lie just glared at him.

"Did you here what I said or are you deaf! Get out of the way!"

Rather than starting trouble Lei grabbed her two bags and sword and moved out of his way. She watched him go, and when he was three feat away she stuck out her tongue to his back.

"Jerk!" she growled.

Drake finally caught up to her, "Master are you all right?" he asked.

"Ya." She stood, grabbed her bags and re placed her hat on her head once again hiding her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, lets just go."

"As you wish."

They walked down the street searching for a hotel.

"You think master Quan will be angry with us?" Drake asked as they turned a corner. Lei thought for a moment.

"Well…" She trailed off.

"Master don't tell me you left without leaving a note!"

Lei laughed nervously, " Ok I wont."

"Master!"

"Come on Drake, if I left a letter do you think Master Quan would have let me enter the shaman tournament? Why do you think I dressed up as a guy?"

"So no one would recognize you."

"Exactly."

They turned a corner.

"and where do you think your going?" a voice pointed out. Lei and drake froze as they realized whose voice it was.

Lei sweat dropped, "Master Quan haha…" She slowly turned around to see an old man wearing a white Chinese attire fighting uniform. He glared at her waiting for a response.

"Haha how did you get here?" Lei asked nervously.

"I have my ways." He replied.

Lei laughed nervously, there was an awkward silence between them and a small tumbleweed blew between them.

"So?" Quan asked.

"So?"

"Why are you here?"

"How are you?"

Quan razed an eyebrow, "Fine thank you but that still doesn't answer my question."

"How was you're your lunch?"

Quan glared at the comicly smiling Lei and suddenly his stomach began to growl. The three stationary figures imprinted a look of comical horrified despair on there faces as they sweat dropped.

"You haven't eaten have you?" Lei asked.  
"no." he replied comicly, as his head slid to the side sighing.

"Master!" Drake and Lei said in unison as they faltered to the ground.

"but that's not your concern. Why are you here!" Quan yelled.

"Funny story that one." Lei stated poking her fingers together.

"You're here for the shaman tournament aren't you."

"How did you know?"

" I ran into Silva!" he glared.

Lei looked toward the screen," Why me?" she asked comicly.

"Naturally I asked what he was doing in China and you know what he said?"

"n…no?"

"He said he was there to register a shaman for the tournament with your exact description!"

Lei looked down, she was in big trouble.

"what were you thinking!" Quan yelled.

"please master you don't under stand." Lei tried.

"Come, were going back to China!"

"but master…"

"no, I will not have you in this tournament. Now come!"

He turned to walk away but Lei stood rooted to the spot.

"Master Lei?" Drake asked floating by her side.

"we can't go Drake, we've come to far her bangs covering her eyes.

"no." she said in a firm voice.

"What?" Quan asked turning around.

"You heard me, Drake and I have come this far, were not going to back down now!"

"That's right, we have one fight left in the preliminaries." Drake defended.

"I'll tell you what." Quan said taking off his Chinese coat and got into a fighting stance, "If you beet me in hand to hand combat you can go to your fight, but if you don't you drop out of the tournament."

Lei looked at him in surprise then dropped her bags and also got into a stance. She knew he was going to do this, she had yet to beat him in hand to hand combat.

"Master are you sure about this?" Drake asked worried.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Lei replied.

Quan smiled, "are you ready?" he asked.

"After you."

Quan charged swinging his right leg toward her head. She blocked countering with a punch toward his abdomen. He dodged spinning to his left and kicked his left leg out hitting Lei in the stomach. She staggered back wards grabing her stomach.

"Master!" Drake shouted hurrying to her side.

Lei clenched her teeth and looked at Quan, " I'm fine Drake."

She let go of her stomach, she charged at Quan jumping and throwing a kick. He dodged, she then landed.

Lei looked down and swept her right leg under Quan tripping him. He fell and she brought her foot down to kick his chest. He grabbed her foot with both hands, then wile holding her foot with his right hand he extended his left up grabbing her leg and threw her to his right.

Lei reached down catching her self with her right hand. She landed in a crouching position sliding a couple feat away from him. Quan quickly jumped up from the ground. Lei waited in her crouching position and this time Quan charged. They went into a furry of qua-quan-do. They both landed and blocked hits showing no mercy toward etch other. Finally Quan quickly crouched and landed a hard double fisted punch to Lei's chest and stomach. She let out a painful yell and landed hard on the ground three feat from him.

Lei looked up into the clear dusk sky. She closed her eyes, " Damn it!"

"You fought hard." Drake said floating over to her.

"It was not hard enough.." she looked down. Quan watched as it went silent for a second.

"Master, would you like medical attention?" Drake asked looking up at her. Lei laughed slightly.

"No, its okay." She looked at drake. "You're always looking out for me, so thanks."

"Silly, I'm your guardian ghost its my job to look after you." Drake pointed out.

"yep, and you're the best guardian ghost ever." Drake blushed.

"you mean it?" he asked surprised.

"you bet!"

"Oh Master Lei! You have such a kind heart!" Drake said comically crying. Lei laughed and Quan watched with a hand on his chin. Lei stood up dusting herself off.

"Well I guess I lost." She looked away and drake looked down.

"you really want to be in the tournament this badly, huh?" Quan asked in a stating like way. Lei was silent. "Tell me this, what do you plan on doing when you become shaman king?" Lei looked up at him and then turned towards drake and smiled.

"to once again bring dragons to the world and have a place where we can live in harmony together." She replied raising a fist into the sky.

"Oh Master!" Drake muttered still crying comically. Quan smiled.

"I see." There was a moment of silence when Lei and Drake exchanged glances. They both could tell Quan was thinking hard about something, Finally he smiled.

"Well it seems you've grown a lot stronger in the past few days." He looked up at her "Your friendship and bond with your ghost is strong and since you've both shown strength and you really want to be in this tournament…." Drake and Lei's face both lit up.

"I guess I have no choice but to let you do as you wish." He finished.

"Did you hear what he said drake." Lei said happily.

"It looks like we get to fight our last battle for the preliminaries after all." Drake smiled.

"But of course I'll be accompanying you along the way." Quan said smiling. He picked up one of lei's bags.

"Thank you master I wont disappoint." Lei bowed.

"I'm sure you won't." He picked up his jacket, "Now, who did you register as?"

"Ling Sito."

"Right then, shall we ling?"

"Right! To a motel!" She razed a hand in the air. When she did Quans stomach growled and the three of them sweat dropped.

"Or better yet, a restraint!" Lei corrected. They all laughed.

V2 form: the ghosts little orb form

qua-quan-do: a Chinese marshal arts style of fighting


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh and Manta walked down the sidewalk.

"So when do you leave for the Shaman tournament?" Manta asked. Yoh thought for a moment.

"Not for a wile. There's still one more shaman to go through a pulmonary fight." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Don't know, a shaman named-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

At that moment he ran right into someone, who fell on contact. He looked down to see a boy warring a t-shirt, jacket, blue jeans, and a hat. He had black hair with a red lick in his bangs and silver eyes.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Yoh asked reaching out with a hand.

"Yah I'm fine." The boy reached out and grabbed Yoh's hand. Yoh helped him up and glanced down at the boy's wrist.

"Hey you're a shaman." He said seeing an oracle pager on the boy's wrist.

"Yep." The boy smiled.

"Hey cool, so am I. My names Yoh, Yoh Asakura." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Yoh, I'm Lei-Ling Sito." They shook hands.

"Boy Yoh, you sure do make friends with other shamans easy." Manta said. Ling looked down to see a short boy with blond hair.

"Oh, this is Manta Oyamada." Yoh pointed out.

"Nice to meet you Manta. Are you a shaman as well?" Ling asked.

"No just one of Yoh's close friends."

"You seem to be vary clumsy of late." A voice said from behind Ling. Yoh and Manta looked to the left of Ling to see an old man.

"Yah, I know." Ling said sweatdropping as he put a hand behind his head. "Yoh, Manta this is Quan."

"Nice to meet you." Quan smiled.

"Hey now I remember." Yoh's face lit up.

"Remember what?" Manta asked.

"Where I've heard Lings name before." He looked at Manta wile pointing to Ling. Manta and Quan gave Yoh a questioning look.

"Your in the last fight of the shaman pulmonary." Yoh said smiling.

"Oh yah, I am." Ling smiled.

"So where are you headed?"

"Were looking for a hotel."

"Really? Well if you want you can stay at my place." Yoh pointed out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, its no problem."

Ling looked at Quan and he nodded his head.

"Yoh what about Anna?" Manta asked.

"Aw come on Manta, I'm sure Anna won't mind." He replied. Ling and Quan followed Yoh down the street.

"I hope your right." Manta whispered in a nervous tone.

They walked a little ways until they came to a stop sign.

"See you Manta." Yoh waved as Manta took a separate direction.

"See you latter."

Yoh and the others continued down the street until they came to a house that looked seemlier to a small hotel.

"This is where you live?" Ling said in surprise.

"Its not as big as you think." Yoh smiled. He walked through the front yard and to the door. He opened it.

"Hey everyone!" he yelled happily.

"Yoh dude! I'm so glad your back!"

A boy with light blue and black spiked hair with a white bandanna, warring a black t-shirt and black shorts ran up to them. He was warring a pink apron over his cloths. Ling and Quan comically glared at the boy.

"What's up Trey?" Yoh asked.

The boy named Tray sunk to the ground.

"I can't take any more of this… Anna-" he stopped as he felt a murderous ore behind him.

"Lying down on the job are we?"

The voice came from behind Trey where a girl with blond shoulder length hair warring a red bandanna and a black dress stood. Trey looked behind him as his jaw dropped with a look of horror on his face.

"ANNA!"

"I guess that means I'm not working you hard enough."

"Anna wait! Its not…"

"You can have toilet duty tonight." She tossed Trey a scrub brush.

"No Anna, anything but that." He cried comically holding the brush.

"Tough luck Trey." Yoh laughed.

"And you." Anna pointed to Yoh. He stopped laughing eminently in mid laugh. "Your late, I want a hundred push-ups before dinner!"

"But Anna it wasn't my fault!" Yoh complained looking at her in comical horror.

"No excuses and who the hell are you?" She looked a ling and Quan.

Ling was so shocked by Anna's behavior that he didn't here her question and Yoh had to step in.

"Uh Anna this is Ling and Quan. They need a place to stay so I said they could stay here." Yoh stated crying along with Trey due to their punishments.

"So another shaman." Anna glared at Ling.

"Uh I can pay for the stay." He said holding up his hands.

"No, you'll work for your stay just like board head over there." She looked at Trey and Ling followed her gaze to him.

He was still crying comically holding the scrub brush.

"Uh sure, no problem." Ling said nervously.

"Good, now that we have an understanding of etch other, I'll be in the other room watching TV." She turned and strode out of the room leaving them standing there.

Ling glanced over at Quan who shrugged his shoulders.

"So you're a shaman?" Trey asked.

Ling looked to his left to see Trey standing there. He seemed to be a lot better now that Anna was out of the room.

"Uh… Yah." Ling replied.

"Sweet."

"Oh yah. Ling, Quan that's Trey." Yoh said introducing him. Ling smiled.

"Nice to meet you Trey."

"You too." They shook hands.

"Master Yoh I'm glad to see your back."

A ghost appeared next Yoh. He had long grey hair pulled back into a pointy tail, had two swords and wore a samurai outfit.

"I'm glad to see you too. So did Anna put you to work as well?" Yoh asked.

"No I… master Yoh we have guests?"

"Yep, this is Quan and Ling. Guys this is Amidamaru my guardian ghosts."

Ling bowed.

"Pleased to meet you Amidamaru."

"You as well." He bowed.

"And this is Korie, she's my guardian ghost." Trey said introducing a small ghost with short black hair warring a kimono. She held a lily pad. "She's a minution."

"AW! She's cute." Ling said with a smile.

"What about your guardian ghost ling?" Yoh asked.

"Oh!" Ling fiddled with something in his pocket. He pulled out a memorial tablet. "Hey Drake come on out and meet are new friends." He held the memorial tablet into the air.

A young man with long black hair tied up in a pony tail at the base of his neck, red bangs, a brown leather jacket buttoned low to show his muscular chest, leather no fingered gloves, and pants appeared.

"You called master?" he said happily.

"I wanted you to meet are new friends. This is Yoh, Trey, Amidamaru, and Korie." She pointed them out.

"Pleased to meet you." Drake bowed.

"Drakes a dragon from Japan." Ling explained. Yoh and Trey looked surprised.

"But he looks human." Trey said pointing to Drake. Ling laughed.

"That's because he's in his human form."

"If I were to transform I'm afraid I might not fit in this room." Drake said placing a hand behind his head. Yoh smiled.

"That's pretty cool. So when is your last fight?"

Ling fought for a moment.

"Two days from now."

Trey laughed.

"So you're the one with the last one with the fight."

"Yah, you caught me." Ling laughed.

"Yoh! Trey! You better be working!" Anna Yelled from the other room.

"Yes Anna!" Yoh and Trey replied in unison.

"Oh and new boy, as your first job you can start dinner!"

Ling glanced over at Yoh and Trey then through the doorway at Anna.

"Uh…"

"What?" Anna asked.

"What do you want?"

"Just cook!"

Ling sweatdropped and quickly moved to the stove wile Trey ran to the bathroom with the scrub brush and Yoh began his push-ups.

"Is she always like this?" Ling whispered to Amidamaru.

"No, some times she's worse." He replied. Ling gave a blank stare.

"Well good luck." Quan stated heading for the living room. Ling spun around.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get a room."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"You're a fine cook, you can handle it." He smiled.

"I hate you."

"Good luck." Quan left leaving Ling at the stove.

"I'll help you master." Drake said standing by her side.

"So will I. Just tell us what to do?" Amidamaru stated. Ling sighed.

"Alright here we go… I have help but what should I cook?" she comically staired the pan in front of him.

Amidamaru and Drake went back and forth through the kitchen handing Ling spices and items.

"ALRIGHT, DINNERS SERVED!" Ling shouted standing in the kitchen doorway with a white apron on and a white bandanna around his head. He also had flower on his face.

"Finaly." Anna stated getting up. Yoh collapsed on the floor.

"Alright!"

"Did someone say dinner!" Tray called as he ran into the room.

Yoh, Trey, And Anna entered the kitchen.

"Wow!" Yoh stated wide-eyed as he looked at the table.

"I think I'm in heaven." Trey said as he began to drool from the mouth due to the smell of the food. They all sat down.

"I hope you like it." Ling said taking a seat. They all dished up there plates.

"Wow, this is fantastic." Yoh stated through a mouth full of sweet and sour chicken. Trey nodded in agreement and Ling smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Huh? Ling you have long hair?" Yoh asked seeing the long black brad with red tips.

Ling looked up from his plate.

"Huh? Oh yeah I do." He laughed nervously. "I was warring it up in a hat." He pointed. "Any way um I'm going to go take a plate to master Quan." He said changing the subject.

He went up stairs and found Quan in the last room at the end of the hall.

"How did I guess?" Ling said entering the room. Quan smiled.

"You know me, always like the privacy."

"I brought you dinner." Ling handed him a plate.

"Ah thank you." He took a bite. "Wonderful, you defiantly got your cooking skills from your mother."

Ling looked away, and for two days Ling helped Yoh train, thanks to Anna and did what Anna told him until the day of his fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ling walked down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go

Ling walked down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go. He held three even clumps of hair in his hands.

"Hey Anna?"

She looked up from her seat on the floor.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen master Quan?"

"He went outside." She pointed to the front door.

"Thanks."

Ling walked over and opened the front door. He looked around but sighed as he didn't see Quan.

"Hey Ling, who ya looking for?"

Ling looked to his left to see Yoh.

"Oh hey Yoh." He shut the door behind him. "I was looking for master Quan."

"Oh he went into town for something." Yoh replied standing.

"Oh." Ling sighed. "Thanks."

He turned around to go back inside but stopped and turned back around.

"Hey Yoh, could you do me a favor?"

"Ya sure."

"Could you brad my hair? I'm not good at doing it my self."

"Sure." Yoh smiled.

Ling sat down on the porch and Yoh walked up and sat behind him. Yoh reached up and grabbed Ling's hair and began to brad it. About half way through he stopped. Yoh stared at Lings hair wide eyed.

"Oh wow!"

"What is it?" Ling asked Slightly turning his head to the side.

"Your hair… it's… so soft." Yoh stated running his fingers through the rest of Ling's non-braded hair. Ling faltered slightly at his comment.

"How did you get it like that?" Yoh asked. Ling recovered.

"Uh… well, I don't know. I just use regular shampoo and conditioner."

"Wow talk about lucky. I can't even get my hair that soft even if I use a lot of conditioner."

Yoh reached up and continued to brad Ling's hair as Ling sank between his knees but then looked up when he heard a familiar voice. Coming from the yard. It was Manta headed there way with a book in hand.

"Hey Yoh, hey Ling."

"Hey Manta" they replied in unison. Yoh had gone back to barding Ling's hair.

Manta gave them a questioning look.

"Uh what are you guys doing?"

"Oh I'm barding Ling's hair for him." Yoh smiled. "You should feel it, its really soft."

"Really?"

Manta walked over and proceeded to touch Ling's hair. He was surprised by how soft it was, Ling on the other hand was becoming uncomfortable as Yoh and manta ran their fingers through his hair.

"Hey your right, it is soft." Manta replied.

"Told you." Yoh smiled.

"Uh guys?" Ling said in a nervous tone. Yoh and Manta looked at him. "You're kind of freaking me out."

"Oh." Both Yoh and Manta stopped touching Lings hair.

"Sorry." Yoh said finishing up by placing a purple rubber band around the bottom of the bride.

"No problem."

Ling moved over so Manta could sit down in-between him and Yoh.

"So what book are you reading?" Ling asked.

Manta stared down at the book he was carrying and held it up.

"Oh, I bought this book at the library down town, it tells all about Japanese dragons and the way they lived alongside humans long ago."

"That's a really old book." Yoh stated looking at the old warn out leather cover. Manta nodded.

"The librarian said it was at least a couple thousand years old."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah…any way, any information on your shaman fight?" Manta asked Ling. Ling shook his head.

"No not yet, it should be any time though."

At that moment the front door opened revealing Trey who was dressed in his normal cloths.

"Hey, there you guys are. I was wondering why it was so quiet inside." He said with a smile.

"Trey did you just get up?" Manta asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"But its 12:30."

"And your point is?"

There was an awkward silence followed by crickets chirping. Yoh laughed.

"Trey doesn't get up till late."

Ling laughed.

"Oh that reminds me, sorry about last night Trey."

"No problem dude." He sat down next to them. "I would have done the same thing."

Yoh and manta looked at them questioningly.

"What happened last night?" Yoh asked. Trey looked at Ling who laughed in response.

"Well let's just say Master Quan snores at horribly. I couldn't sleep and was so tired that I sauntered into the closest room and fell asleep on the bed. I didn't know I was in Treys room until I woke up." Ling said with a slight laugh.

"Pore Ling." Yoh laughed.

Ling placed a hand behind his head as he laughed. Suddenly something beeped. He looked down at his wrist.

"The oracle pager." Trey and Yoh said in unison as they glanced down at it.

Drake and Amidamaru both appeared. She looked down at the pager.

"Were fighting someone named Nezuki. Its at the construction sight at two P.m."

"The construction sight?" Amidamaru asked.

"Makes sense. Its shut down a two, and no one really goes there." Yoh replied. Drake smiled and threw his fists in the air.

"Alright! I'm so excited! Master Ling, were going to win! I can feel it!"

Ling smiled and nodded.

"We should prepare."

"I will be out back." Drake said disappearing. Ling stood.

"Have fun." Yoh teased.

Ling smiled then went inside to get his sword wrapped in cloth. He then headed out back where drake was waiting by a tree.

"Hey buddy, are ya ready?"

He nodded. Ling unwrapped the sword to revel a warrior's sword with a black sheath. The hilt was silver with a dragon wrapping around the handle, the head ending at the hilt. Its eyes were red rubies. Ling unsheathed the sword to reveal the blade coming out of the dragon's mouth. The blade was four feet long and had the etchings of a fire design on it.

"Alright, here we go!" Ling shouted. "Drake! Sprit form, enter the dragon sword!"

When finished Drakes energy made it look like the sword had doubled in size. Near the hilt red dragon wings sprouted forth which could be used as a shield, and toward the handle was a dragons tail.

"How were we maser?" Drake asked.

"That was great Drake, we need to do it just like that."

Drake nodded.

"Alright Drake, detach from the sword."

He did as he was told and went to float next to her in his V2. form. Ling sheathed the sword.

"You think you'll be able to do that again?"

"Yes, I believe so." Drake nodded.

"Alright then. Lets relax ourselves."

Ling began relaxing himself by doing a relaxing motion of qi gong. Around 1:00 Ling and Drake walked out to the front lawn to find Yoh, Manta, and Trey waiting.

"What are you guys doing?" Ling asked. Yoh laughed.

"What? You didn't think we were just goanna wait here did you?"

"Yeah, were here to cheer ya on dude." Trey said holding a fist into the air.

Ling nodded and they all began the walk to the construction sight. They arrived at 1:45.

"I don't see anyone." Manta pointed out. Yoh looked around.

"He'll probably show up in a couple of minuets."

Drake appeared.

"Master Ling… he's here."

"Hu?" Ling looked around. "But I don't see him."

"He's out there somewhere."

Ling nodded.

"Alright then."

"Good luck my friend." Amidamaru appeared. Drake nodded.

Ling unsheathed his sword and lashed the sheath to his belt and waited. 3, 2, 1, the oracle pager went off signaling the fight to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Ling raised a hand

Ling raised a hand.

"Drake, sprit form… enter the dragon sword!"

Once Drake was fused with the sword Ling made his way into the

construction sight. Ling walked through the construction sight keeping an eye out. He stopped next to the cement truck.

"Do you see him any where Drake?"

"No, and I don't sense him any more." He replied. Ling looked around.

"He has to be here somewhere…" He continued walking through the sight. Behind him on the roof of the truck seemed to be a blur.

"So… who's doing the hunting?" Drake whispered to him self. Ling Stopped hearing something to his left. He quickly turned, sword razed and ready to strike.

"Nothing…" He lowered his sword.

"Master behind you!" Drake shouted catching something out of the corner of his eye.

Ling looked behind him and quickly jumped to his right as something sailed past him. He skidded across the ground and looked up. Where he had been standing was now a giant blade. The blade was thick and looked like something crossed between an axe and a scythe. As he looked closer he could see the blade was attached to some sort of chain.

"Not bad… I didn't think you would dodge that in time." A voice rang out.

The voice seemed to be coming from in front of them. Ling looked around.

"Where are you?"

"Oh… how rude of me." The chain on the blade was yanked, causing the weapon to fly back wards toward the voice. "You can't see." Something caught the blade.

"What?" Ling looked at the spot questionably. Suddenly a man appeared. He had short black hair with green eyes and looked to be about six feet tall. He was warring basic cloths, a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Well it would have been basic, except for the weird looking armor that was partly covering him.

"The names Nezuki." He slid his left foot out to the side a little as he held the blade in his left hand and the chin with his right. He let the blade slip out of his hand a little ways before spinning it around and quickly releasing it toward Ling.

Ling brought his sword up to block and hit the blade away to his left, like a baseball.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Ling!" He charged with his sword held at shoulder length and the tip pointed out at his foe. Nezuki smiled and pulled hard on the chain once again.

Drake looked back behind them.

"It's coming back!"

Ling ducked, the blade missing his head. He was with in range and swung his sword toward Nezukis stomach.

"We got him!" Drake smiled. Before his blade could make contact however, Nezuki side stepped him and wile holding on to the chain with his left hand, threw the end of the chain around Lings arm.

"What the?" Ling watched the chain wrap around his arm and pulled agents it, it didn't budge.

Nezuki pulled on the chin causing Ling to over balance. He then swung him through the air and slammed him side ways into the cement truck. Ling fell to the ground.

"Not bad hu? My guardian ghost can control the chain of the blade." Nezuki laughed.

Ling staggered up with the support of the truck.

"My ghost can also do this." Nezuki smiled.

Ling watched as Nezukis body disappeared along with his weapon. Ling looked around and raised his sword in defense. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his cheek and was flying side ways through the air. He hit the ground and rolled a couple of times before stopping himself by slamming his sword into the ground. He crouched on the ground supporting himself with his sword as he rubbed his cheek.

"HA… Your lucky I only punched you. I could have taken off your head!" Nezuki laughed. Ling stood.

"Damn." He looked around. "If I could only pinpoint where he was." He then heard the sound of a chain rattling. "The left!" He jumped up pulling his sword out of the ground and swinging up. "Dragon Slash!" He swung his sword releasing a blade of fire that slashed through the air. The blade of fire slashed through a metal beam a few feet away, melting through the beam perfectly.

Ling felt something pass and a gash appeared on his arm. He grabbed his arm and looked down at the wound.

"Its not that deep. Which means…" He whispered.

"That was close, if I hadn't dodged it at the last second…" Nezuki whispered.

"I/He almost got him/me." They whispered.

Yoh and the others stood watching the fight.

"Aw man, he's getting nailed." Trey said as he watched Ling dodge an attack.

"How is he supposed to hit an enemy he can't see?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know, I've never faced an enemy like that." Amidamaru replied.

"I thought he might have some trouble with this one." A voice pointed out.

Yoh and the others looked behind them.

"Sylva!" Yoh smiled.

Sylva smiled as he raised a hand.

"Sorry I'm late. I hit traffic on the way."

"You drive?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Of course… how do you think we Patch get around?"

"Its hard to believe you drive." Manta stated as a picture of Sylva driving a brand new car popped into his head. He shuddered slightly.

Yoh burst out laughing.

"Its funny!"

"What's funny Master Yoh?" Amidamaru asked.

"Imagining Sylva driving." He burst out laughing again.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Only Master Yoh could laugh that hard." Amidamaru sighed.

"Can't argue there." Manta agreed.

"So… what are you doing here Sylva?" Trey asked.

"I was the one who qualified Ling for the Shaman Tournament."

"Really?" Yoh asked, who had finaly stopped laughing.

"Yes, I wasn't able to see his first two fights so I thought I'd make this one."

"Uh guys?" Manta tried to get their attention.

"What's up Manta?" Yoh asked looking at him.

"Links having trouble!" He pointed to the fight.

Ling ran through the construction sight trying to dodge Nezukis moves. He was tired and hand cuts on parts of his body from the chained blade.

"Curse him. He's only winning because he can't be seen!" Drake growled.

"There's only one way he can win." Sylva stated as he watched the battle.

"How?" Manta asked. Yoh smiled.

"Simple, make him be seen."

"But how? If he can't see him, how can he make him be seen?" he asked in frustration.

"Just watch." Yoh smiled.

As Ling ran he slipped on something and fell flat on his face, followed by a noise that sounded like something hit above his head. Ling looked up to see a grove, which he assumed was Nezukis blade in the mud. He smiled comically.

"Wow, that was a lucky one! Good thing I slipped in this mud, otherwise I would be a goner!" Ling laughed.

"Only you Master…" Drake sighed. Ling stopped laughing.

"Wait a minuet." He held up a muddy hand and suddenly it hit him. "That's it!"

Ling stood just at the chained blade was pulled back. He ran across the puddle of mud.

"What's it?" Drake asked. Ling stopped on the other side.

"No more running! Come on! Is that all you got?! Come and get me you stupid son of a bitch!" He shouted.

"MASTER! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Drake shouted.

"Yeah…pretty much. I just hope he bought it." Ling placed a muddy hand behind his head. Then he heard the noise of shoes sinking and sloshing in mud. He looked toward the mud. "There!" Ling could see two muddy shoes running toward him. "Bingo!" Ling smiled. "Dragon Slash!"

He swung his sword in a wave of combo attacks. They struck Mezuki with such force that it knocked off parts of his armor as he was sent flying through

the air. Mezuki hit the ground hard becoming visible again. He struggled to get up.

"But how?"

"Heh… the mud." Ling pointed down. "All I had to do was get you to step in the mud and I could see you clearly."

"You…" Mezuki couldn't finish his sentence. He fell back wards unconscious.

"Alright!" Trey shouted.

"He won!" Manta jumped into the air.

Ling walked up to the others covered in mud. Drake detached from the sword and floated next to him.

"I knew we would win." He said happily. Ling smiled.

"Hey, nice trick with the mud." Yoh said walking up to him.

"Thanks."

"Man, you should see your face." Trey laughed.

Ling glared at him then got an evil look on his face. He scraped one side of his face with a hand.

"Hey Trey."

"Yeah?" Trey looked at him then got a face full of mud. He glared at Ling.

Yoh burst out laughing.

"Now you should see your face Trey!"

Trey glared at Yoh then walked over to Ling. He scraped the other side of his face with a hand, then chucked the mud at Yoh. It hit him square on the side of the face. Trey smiled.

"How do you like it?"

They all burst out laughing.

"You guys…" Manta shook his head smiling. Yoh, Trey and Ling wiped off most of the mud.

"Hey watch it Yoh." Manta moved out of the way as Yoh flung some mud.

"Oops. Sorry Manta." Yoh smiled.

Ling smiled then looked at Manta evilly.

"W… why are you looking at me like that?" Manta asked taking a step back.

Ling tackled Manta to the ground then rubbed the mud from his hands on him.

"Hey! Cut it out! Let me go!" Manta yelled. Ling smiled.

"Relax Manta." He wiped some mud on Mantas face.

"Hey!" He struggled.

"There." He stopped. "Now your all ruffed."

Manta glared at him. Trey and Yoh laughed along with Drake and Amidamaru.

"Well done." Sylva smiled. Ling looked at him.

"Hu? Hey Sylva… so you saw me fight?"

"I did. You were vary good."

"Heh… thanks."

"We should go home and celebrate!" Yoh said happily.

"Heck yeah!" Trey razed a hand in the air. Drake and Amidamaru disappeared. Sylva smiled.

"You all did vary well in the preliminaries and I wish you all good luck in the Shaman Tournament."

Yoh and the others waved as they walked away.

"What the hell happened to you?" Quan asked as he looked Ling over. They had met Quan just out side of Yoh's house.

"Well if you were here this morning you would know my Shaman fight happened." Ling said crossing his arms. Quan thought for a moment.

"Oh dear, that was today?"

Ling faltered.

"Gee thanks."

At that moment a guy on a black motorcycle pulled up. He took off a helmet reveling black hair that was combed forward in a pompadour and wore a strange black alfit.

"Who's the new kid?" He asked a Hispanic accent as he got off the bike.

"Hey Ryu." Manta said happily. Ryu razed a hind.

"This is Ling and Quan." Yoh introduced. "Guys this is Ryu. He's also a shaman."

"Nice to meet you." Ryu said placing a wooded sword over his shoulder.

"So what's up Ryu?" Trey asked. Ryu smiled.

"Heh… I passed my preliminary fights!" He gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright Ryu!"

A couple hours later they all laughed and smiled as they all sat around a table eating dinner and celebrating their victories. Suddenly they all heard a noise and looked to the door to see Basson on the ground.

"Hu? Basson?" Yoh looked at him in surprise. Basson had a horrible look on his face.

"Please you have to help! Its master Ren! Please, you have to help him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Yoh and the others looked at Bason

Yoh and the others looked at Bason.

"Calm down Bason, what happened to Ren?" Yoh asked.

"Uhhhh…" Ling held up a hand. "Who's Ren?"

Everyone faltered. After a quick explanation and introductions Bason was able to tell them exactly what happened.

"Ren challenged his own father?!" Everyone yelled in unison, a horrified expression on their faces.

"Yes but he was too strong! He defeated him with a single blow! Then after terrible torture… he was imprisoned along with Lady June!"

"Imprisoned!"

"I barley managed to escape, I knew you were his only hope! Please, you are the only ones who can save him! I beg you! Please save him."

Bason disappeared.

"Buh- Bason!" Yoh hollered.

"Yes? You called?" He appeared again and everyone faltered.

"Sorry, I got carried away… ghosts cant die." Bason apologized.

"That wasn't funny!" Trey hollered. Ling laughed.

"I thought it was hilarious!"

Drake faltered.

"Master…"

"So then… lets go and rescue Ren." Yoh stated.

"Right behind you." Ling said as he stood and followed the others.

"Master Ling, You're going with them?" Drake asked. Ling smiled.

"Of course. A friend of Yoh's is a friend of mine."

"What about Master Quan?"

"Uhhh…" He sweat dropped. "Just don't tell him." He laughed nervously knowing he was dead for what he was about to do.

Yoh and the others stood on a cliff over looking Ren's house.

"That's Ren's house?" Yoh asked gazing at the giant house. Ryu sweat dropped.

"Its huge."

"And not only that… check out the landscape. Hokkaido can't match." Trey added.

"Guizhou province… on the far side of China, near Tibet. I never knew such a place existed." Manta stated.

"I did." Ling mumbled looking away with a sweat drop.

"That sure was a long trip. Ten days of travel and here we are. I can't believe Anna let us go." Manta added to his last statement.

"I thank you. I apologize for involving you in this." Bason said as he cried comically. Yoh smiled.

"Rens are friend. We couldn't just abandon him in his hour of need."

"Yeah Bason. Ren may me a jerk, but he's an honest jerk. Besides, I've always wanted to visit China. Don't worry about it." Manta added. Trey smirked.

"Yeah! I don't really care what happens to Ren, but I never pass up a free trip."

"Gee Trey… glad to know we can count on you if we need help." Ling stated with a sweat drop.

"Uh!" He sweat dropped and everyone laughed.

"When I think of China, I think of women in those dresses with slits." Ryu said with a smile as he smoked one of his cigarettes.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at him with a weird look on their faces.

"Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru and Tokigaru flew toward them. "We checked the castle, but saw no one."

Bason looked surprised.

"How can that be? Yuan is extremely cautious! He undoubtedly knows we are here and is ready for us!"

"Yuan? Is that Ren's Dad's name?" Lee asked. Bason nodded.

"Yes. Tao Yuan."

"Well maybe he's taking a nap. I always do about this time a day." Yoh said simply. Amidamaru and Tokigaru staired at him in horror.

"A NAP?!"

"I doubt that, but in any case this is surly a trap. We must remain cachous. We are about to enter the domain of Tao." Bason said seriously.

A large man sat in a chair.

"How dare Bason lead Ren's enemy to my doorstep. Such an insult cannot be tolerated. Not ever!! There for I will give them a special welcome."

He razed a giant hand and pointed to a giant armored chained door.

"Come to life, the five curse squad!"

The lock and chains on the door broke crashing to the ground in a pile. The door opened and inside were five tanks with modified Jiang-si in them.

"I modified the best corpses… endowing each with unique abilities… to create an invincible force of Jiang-si. Compared to them, all other Jiang-si are useless. COME IN, I CAN ALLWAYS USE FRESH CORPSES!"

Yoh and the others entered the house.

"We need to head straight down the stairs." Bason said in his V2. Form.

"You call that a plan?" Trey asked crossing his arms. Ling sighed.

"I hate to say it Bason, but I agree with Trey."

"Yeah, what about the floors above us?" Manta added.

"Well, I don't think this Tao Yuan guy is gonna roll over and play dead. This could get dicey." Ryu stated as he looked around. Trey smirked.

"Come on Ryu, grow a spine. This rocks!" he popped his knuckles.

"What about splitting up?" Drake suggested.

"Hey good idea Drake." Ling smiled. Manta razed a hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's my job?"

"You stay put where Bason tells you. This won't be like the matches we've had before. Tao Yuan will try to kill us. I can't let you endanger yourself manta." Yoh said with a serious look on his face.

Manta sighed slightly. Ling kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Manta, we'll be fine." He smiled and Manta smiled back.

"Kay."

"All right, Ren can't last much longer. Lets go!" Yoh said inning up. Everyone smiled and got ready, Ling put Drake into the dragon sword.

"Yeah!"

"Hold it right there…"

The voice came form above them. They looked up to see five Jiang-si standing on the railing above them. Three had different animal parts connected to them, one looked like some sort of cyborg with different machine parts and the last looked human.

"… We are the five curse squad and we will not allow you to pass."

"What?! They're the enemy? What the hell are they?!" Ryu yelled.

Suddenly the Jiang-sai whit cheetah legs appeared in front of Ryu slicing him down the face with his sword.

"Are you deaf? We are the five cures squad!"

"RYU!!" Trey shouted as he looked to his left as Ryu fell to the floor.

All of the five cures squad jumped forward.

"The five cures squad?! What superhuman agility! Could they be the ones of rumor?!" Bason gaped in horror.

"You allowed yourselves to be distracted. You are weak! And you thought you were ready to take castle Tao?!" the leader said jumping toward them.

"DIE!"


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello every one, I'm sorry out there to all you dear readers who have been reading my Shaman King story

Hello every one, I'm sorry out there to all you dear readers who have been reading my Shaman King story. I have not been able to update because my manically evil closet monster decided to hold my story ransom for 700 home made donuts….

Me: shifts nervously in seat as I look left and right Ok….Ok… I lost it… hangs head in shame I fail… but do not worry! I will not rest until I find it! taps fingers nervously As my fried Heather is standing behind me, looking over my shoulder reading this, and her dark murderous aura is quite scary. WACK! gets hit Pain… TT What was that for?

Heather: shakes head You're a moron. Storms off with arms crossed

Me: Ack! TT What have I ever done to deserve that…? Heather-Chan, you've been hanging around with Ren too much.

Heather: 00 0 06 Wait a minuet! You said I was hanging out too much with Kakashi a minute ago!

Me: Eh heheheheheheh…. That was on Gaia this is now. 6

Heather: shakes head

Me: I swear I will find the story, and when I do I will type it up and update… because apparently my life depends on it. 6

LESSON LEARNED: And the lesson for the day isssss, don't lose your story or a friend might kill you. have a nice day now.


End file.
